The Earthlings of Runeterra
by Steel Lycan
Summary: Two fates on completely different settings. One, enjoying life to the fullest, the other one weary; beaten down by life. Both are whisked away to their favorite game in order to observe how the so-called "Earthlings" in the world of Runeterra. Join them as they struggle to survive in a land of armored bears, talking trees and overgrown mantises!
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue: And So He Was Chosen.**

**Special thanks to Audiodelus for being such an awesome beta reader for me! Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: League of Legends aren't mine.**

"Ahhhh…." Grey sighed happily. Finally, he was out. It's currently the closing of Rampage 2014, an event for a game called League of Legends, one of the most popular games in the world. There are cosplayers roaming around, various booths selling their technological wares such as motherboards, video cards and whatnot, and of course the merchandise shop. Ranging from Teemo caps to Ahri hug pillows, none was spared as the beloved shop was stripped of product in an eye-bat. Luckily, he was able to get what he wanted most.

The Summoner's Robe.

It was basically a long, collared robe with a hood, lined with gold trim and a shirt-pant combination beneath. It comes in different colors: red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, white and black and was also fully customizable. The procedure was to choose your design and color; Demacian, Noxian, Ionian, and other patterns based on the locations in the League Lore. Afterwards, you are to buy your décor which usually came in the form of trinkets and other novelty items, such as summoner icons, champion icons, and a lot more. Then finally the confirmation, where you review your choices before making the purchase.

"Oh yeah…" He said, wearing the cloak. He bought a black Void-style robe with red trims. He then heard the sound of footsteps running towards him.

"Hm?"

Turning around, he saw two of his friends, panting with hands on their knees. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You guys done?" He asked to the two. One is a girl wearing a red Noxian Robe while the other one is a boy wearing a blue Demacian Robe. The girl was carrying a replica of Darius' Axe while the boy was carrying a Katarina hug pillow.

"Bro, What the hell?" Grey exclaimed, extending his palms in the pillow's direction.

"What 'what the hell'? I buy what I want to buy!" The boy replied, chuckling slightly. Suddenly, a person cosplaying as Lux grabbed Grey's shoulder.

"Wha—"

"_Come quickly!" _She whispered at his ear as she ran. Dragged along, he heard the hootings of his friends. The girl dragging him was indeed eye-catching. Turning his head to look at the woman who had pulled him away out of the blue, he was surprised at how beautiful she looked. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a sincere smile made up her pale, blushing face. The faint yellow strands danced through the wind in lieu with her translucent skirt as they bounced through the crowd. Noticing her wear, both armor and staff seemed so real, as if they were made of genuine battle-ready steel. Light rotated like neutrons on an atom at the balls of illumination present at both ends of her staff. A sort of translucent coating was seen beneath her armor. The somewhat fit dark blue clothing hugged her curves, showing off her body even more.

Grey subconsciously ogled her as they made their way towards a deserted area at the backstage. It wasn't an easy task for the woman since wherever they ran, people would follow them and take pictures.

"_This can't be real. A woman like THIS dragging me off? Am I in a sort of prank show? Or maybe she's a part of an international crime syndicate?!"_

Seeing that her target was in a mix of panic and exhaustion, the woman was confused. Noticing that the woman was looking at him strangely, Grey collected his wits and asked her.

"Wh-what—Miss, excuse me, but who are you and why are we here?" He asked. The girl covered his mouth with her right hand and with her left hand put her index finger on her lips.

"_Shh!"_

She then hurriedly removed her jacket and fixed her hair. Afterwards, she picked up her staff and pointed it in the air.

"Um, excuse me?" He said, lower this time. Instantly, a blue beam shot from the sky as the girl suddenly embraced him. Just as sudden as the girl's bold action, Grey's brain shut down instantly, leaving his jaw hanging open.

And off they went, through the blue sky and into the portal.

Wait, portal?

…

Ow.

That was the single word that described what he felt the moment he regained consciousness. That, and a strong, cool gale. The gently soothing wind caressed his face as he opened his eyes.

"_Where…where am I?" _He thought. The floor he was lying on was cold, with various rune-like markings etched on it. There were also circular lines around him, a circle inside another circle inside another, with him at the center.

"_What is this place?" _He thought again as he tried to stand up. A gauntleted hand reached out to help him up. It was the hand of the girl earlier. Taking her hand, he stood up groggily and dusted off his clothes.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah, thanks." Looking around, he saw that he was in a sort of pit, surrounded with a large stone wall. At his far left side was a large, wooden, two-doored…door, with "runes" indentical to those on the ground, but larger. In contrast to the floor, the wall had no runes, but instead it had engraved art of sorts. There was various scenes of battle, construction, and other scenes etched on it. Each scene was separated by a large stone column. On top of this column was like the head of a rook chess piece, featuring a crenellated battlement, but instead of a square base, it was circular. At the opposite of the dual doors was a column larger than the rest. There was also a very large blue crystal hanging from the roof. He pondered all this as he approached each scene on the wall, touching the sculpted stone in complete fascination.

"_Wow…Wherever I am, it sure is a cool place!" _He thought as he traced the events one by one.

She kept smiling as he explored on like a little child seeing a car for the first time of his life. She was amused by just looking at him. The expressions on his face as he looked, the way he keeps adjusting his glasses, the cautious yet adventurous vibe he was giving off. This denizen of another dimension is certainly interesting, she giggled.

"_But, wait a minute. This is awfully similar to the pit used in the Champion Judgements in League. There are of course the things that weren't written in the lore but damn, is this even real?!"_

As she giggled, Grey turned his head to look at the woman. He started getting the feeling that he is somewhere far, very far from familiar territory. But, at the moment, he did not care. The place where he is is so fascinating for him. It was like seeing the Aboriginal paintings up close for the first time. That, and the beautiful giggling woman behind him.

"_Oh yeah, this girl looks an awful lot like Lux. Can it be…?"_

"Um." He called lowly.

"Hm?" She smiled again.

"Erm…where are we? And who are you?" He asked. If he was really kidnapped or something like that, he was pretty sure he would be bound and gagged. And besides, this place seems more like an ancient ruin rather than a hideout, except that it isn't really a ruin. It's as if he was transported to another dimension.

Wait. Wait a minute.

Another dimension?

_Oh yeah, just before I was unconscious this lady here somehow summoned a blue beam from the sky. After a few seconds of the beam hitting us and narrowing, we suddenly skyrocketed. Then I lost consciousness. Which means…_

He then turned to the blonde, who kept smiling at him.

_Luxanna Crownguard? The real one? No, no, that's impossible. This must be a dream. Yes, a dream. Too much Le—_

Suddenly, the runes on the floor glowed blue, as well as the carvings on the walls. The room lit up as the ceiling crystal shone in fiery blue. Atop the stone columns were some sort of orb, one in each column, with a hooded figure behind it, holding the orb.

_This…this is…_

_Real._

"**Welcome to the Institute of War, young one." **A low voice echoed from the northern column. The figure appeared to have a more sophisticated and longer robe, implying that he is a superior. The orb he was holding was also larger and seemed to burn, though he wasn't scalded.

_I'm not dreaming, am I?_

"**Thank you for your effort Luxanna. In return, your permission for a week of free time has been approved. Congratulations." **A man said from atop the gold-and-blue column. Is this Demacia?

"Yay! Thank you very much sir!" She almost jumped in happiness. So this is really Lux. The red-and-black column shone as the person atop commented.

_She IS Lux. Still can't believe all this._

"**You look like a lost puppy. Grow some backbone, boy!" **Noxus, definitely Noxus.

"**We are sorry for his rude behavior, mister. May we have your name?" **A mature feminine voice echoed from the green-and-marble-grey column. Ionia?

"Um, it's Grey. Grey de Rivera." He replied nervously.

"**There is no need to fear us, Grey." **A voice came from a purple-and-white column. I'm not sure but…Piltover?

"**Anyways." **The voice from the middle column coughed to get our attention.

"**Do you know why you are brought here, Mister?" **He asked.

"Um, no sir."

"**Do you want to?" **An enigmatic voice, this time from a completely violet column. Most likely Void.

"**Of course he does, Kassadin." **The middle one replied.

"**You see, when Kassadin here was walking around the Void, he stumbled onto your world and found it fascinating." **The man showed by conjuring something similar to a hologram, showing Kassadin walking around the strange Void and stumbling onto a portal, which showed a glimpse of our world.

"**Then we figured it would be beneficial to both parties if we made contact. After all, we have magic and you have technology. Our hextech cannot measure up to your advanced engineers." **The Piltover lady continued.

"**However, we were worried that your people might make an aggressive decision against us." **The Demacian explained.

"**Which is why you were brought here, whelp. To see how you measure up to our expectations." **Noxians…

"**We are not making threats here, mister. We just want to see how a person from your world will act around ours. I understand that you have no problems with this, mister de Rivera?" **The Ionian asked. The other columns were mostly silent, with only the aforementioned participating actively. Wait, if Kassadin is on the Void column, then…

"**No, I am the only champion on this column. I do not trust Malzahar enough to represent Void, and Vel'koz even more so." **He explained.

"**Moving on from that, you, mister, are to become a Summoner in the League. We would have put you in as a champion but…it seems that you don't have anything special or extraordinary feats." **The Demacian continued.

"**You will stay in the Academy for a week to learn magic. Let me ask you a question, mister. Do you know the summoner spells?" **The Ionian asked.

"Let's see…Flash, Revive, Clarity, Exhaust, Smite, Ghost, Heal, Teleport, Garrison, Ignite and Clairvoyance. There's also the extinct Rally and Fortify. Both Promote and Surge are put in items; Banner of Command and Guinsoo's Rageblade respectively. Am I correct?" Grey replied.

"**Hmm…It seems that you know the basics in the summoner spells. I will assume that you know of the Summoner's Code, the basics of the Institute, and all this?" **She asked. He's not sure if the woman dodged the question or not, but she never questioned how Grey knew all this despite being here for the first time. The Noxian seemed to ask but the Ionian stopped her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"**Very good. A week it is, then." **One by one, each column lost it's light as the people atop them started leaving one by one, until it is only Grey, Lux, and the person on the middle column.

"**Lux."**

"Yes?" She asked jovially.

"**Escort this man to the Summoner's Academy, and tell them it's the special case."**

"Yes sir!" With that, she gestured for her to follow me outside the door as the light of the central column faded.

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Recommendations? Feel free to drop a review.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2: Thrust into the League**

**AN: A heads-up guys, this fic is actually a collaboration between me and a friend and co-author of mine named Wandering Letters. So…yeah, credits to him. I already had my intro, so here's his.**

**Disclaimer: The League of Legends aren't ours.**

"_What do you _mean_ it won't be possible?!" A college graduate nearly screamed._

"_It's exactly what it sounds like. You just don't have the funds to continue the treatment of your sister's case." The doctor answered him as calmly as he could. He was virtually bleeding sympathy for the young man, but there was nothing he can do. Hospital protocol dictated that he paid first. The boy already had one too many extensions now, and all their bank accounts have no more cash._

"_DAMMIT!" He cried out in frustration as he banged his fists on the painted cement wall. Face wet with tears, he wept silently by himself. Several seconds later, he turned back to the doctor and wiped his face._

"_I'm sorry doctor…when is the deadline before you…pull the plug?"_

"_We'll give you a whole month to get the fee of…" The doctor's voice trailed off before continuing._

"_$100,000." He sighed upon seeing the lad's desperate face._

"_I'm sorry Ven, did all I could do to lower the costs. Even removed my own doctor's fee. I've been a dear friend of your family for years now, and I know how much this hurts for you. Don't worry, I'm looking for more ways to—"_

"_I understand, Doc Anderson. It's just…I just don't want to see my sister in pain, that's all." The youth named Ven replied in a hushed, whisper-like tone._

"_I know, son. Cheer up, okay?"_

"_Sure thing. Thanks, Doc."_

_As the Doctor Anderson left them for his rounds, he silently entered the room just in front of him. The patient tag had a name neatly written on it._

_Renee Maxwell,25._

"_Ven? What did he say?" An auburn girl, just a few years older than he, gently asked through the respirator. He turned for a while to compose himself before putting on a forced smile._

"_I…Th-They…I mean…" He tried to stutter, but tears started overflowing his eyes as he broke down in pain. The sister sighed and smiled lovingly at her elder brother._

"_Come here, you big baby and let your cute biggie sister cuddle you~." She extended her arms and pulled her smile even wider, removing the respirator and showing off her white teeth. Drawn by the love of his precious sister, Ven reached out to her immediately. However, a bright light consumed the scene the moment they connected, returning him to reality._

"Ha…ha…ha…" Ven panted in front of his computer as he was jolted back to life. His head buzzed with the chatter of his friends as he took a little time to sit back and reorganize his head. Staring to him was the Log-In menu of the game League of Legends, just one of the many games that he spent bonding with his sister Renee.

"_Renee…" _Holding a picture frame of them together in a teen park, smiles wide with joy and hands oblivious to the melting ice cream, he smiled.

It's been three years since her death, and ever since then he was plagued with the loneliness. A double-major graduate in Culinary Arts and Creative Writing, he ensured that no shortage of work nor food threatened him. No counter-measure can be done about his longing for family though. With his sister dead, mother enstranged and dad disappeared, he had no family to cling back on. His relatives were all far too distant either physically or emotionally to deal with him, and he can only meet his friends once a week due to his friends' busy lives, two if he's lucky. If he wasn't in his work at the big restaurant downtown, he was busy writing stories for the games he play, one of which is the League of Legends, a famous MOBA.

With a cool, wet towel covering his face, he slowly drifted to sleep. However, a noise from the door prevented that.

_**DING DONG!**_

"Who is it?" He shouted at the door.

_**DING DONG!**_

"Ugh…" he groaned,

He stood up and went to the door. Looking through the peephole revealed a strange sight. A blue, horizontal V-shaped helmetcovered a blue-lipped pale head. Ice covered feet supported a long, blue robe with white linings, sleeves reaching until the wrists. Pauldrons protected the feminine body's shoulders, though it looks fit for aesthetics rather than practical use. Finally, braided white hair lined the mysterious woman's back, reaching down until the ice.

"_A cosplay? At this time of year? And in this town? Weird. Excellent cosplay though, almost the real thing…wait, when did it get so chilly?"_

The knocking continued.

"Yes, may I help you Miss…?" Eyes landing on her, the blue lips curled into a smile as she introduced herself.

"I am Lissandra, the Ice Witch. I'm sure that we will be very acquai—" Before she was able to finish her sentence, Ven shut the door to give some space between him and the eerily accurate cosplayer of Lissandra.

"_I've heard of good cosplayers, but this is just insane!" _He thought to himself as he fell on the couch, staring at the door. With the third knocking, she stopped.

"_Good, she's—" _Not even half done, dark ice surrounded the door and shattered into pieces as Lissandra blasted her way in.

"I thought you needed the evidence," she explained, dark ice forming and reforming to make way for her approach.

"_What the_-?!" he screamed,

A blue light shone from the Ice Witch's palms as he rapidly lost consciousness.

"All will be revealed in time, Ven Maxwell. All in good time." Lissandrasaid with a rather pleasant smile.

…

"Ugh…" Ven groaned as he stirred to consciousness, waking up in a dark pit.

The cold floor was lined in a circular, repetitive pattern, and said patterns were lit up in flame blue.

"Alas, you're awake. Pity you can't wake up on a fluffy quilt, can you?" The British accent was unmistakable as Lissandra approached him from behind.

"Where…am …I?" He almost whispered as he took in the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it? However, unlike the first boy, you don't need to go through the Council." she explained as the door opened and 4 figures entered the room. One had a long beard, white hair, green glowing eyes and a large clock on his back.

"So this is the new youngster. Hello there!"

Another one was a bit small, with purple hair, an oversized hat, and a…fairy fluttering around her.

"Wow, humans are really tall!"

The third one had white angelic wings, golden heavenly armor, beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

"Hmm, another one has been summoned…"

The last figure to be speak had long violet hair, black fallen angel wings, an elegant dress that has seemingly seen better days (lots of them), and a malefic aura surrounded her.

"He doesn't seem _that _impressive."

"Zilean, Lulu, Kayle and Morgana?! H-How did—"

"Well, he knows our names. Makes this hassle of an initiation easier to bear." Morgana sighed.

"No need to be so hostile, Morgana. He is just like the new case brought here some hours ago." Lissandra coaxed.

"Yeah, I saw that too! He seems to be a nice person. If he got along with Lux, I bet I'll get along with him too!" Lulu squealed, giggling to herself.

She turned to Ven and gave him a pleasant smile.

"I hope you're nice as well," she giggled.

"I guess I am?" he replied unsurely.

Ven unconsciously withdrew, placing himself behind Lissandra who simply laughed softly at his sudden shyness.

"Cowering already? How pathetic," spat Morgana.

"Silence, Morgana! I will not tolerate your insolence. Do not mind this…_pitiful _sister of mine; you have no reason to fear us," said Kayle.

The angel offered a friendly hand as he slowly approached her before shaking it with a nervous smile.

"This, _this _is exactly the reason Relivash sent Lux for the first one. Your dark sister just can't be civilized to others…" mused Zilean, shaking his head in disappointment.

He turned to Ven and handed him a scroll.

"What is this?" he asked.

He still did not move away from the Ice Witch and glanced at her for a brief moment.

"Just keep it and for the time being, Lissandra will tell you what to do," he instructed.

The Chronokeeper then nodded to his fellows as they turned to leave.

"For now, we bid our leave," he said.

"Nice meeting you Ven!" said Lulu with a smile.

"Hope to see you at the Institute sometime," said Kayle.

"Hmph…pitiful human," snapped Morgana.

With that, Zilean, followed by the rest, left. Only Lissandra was left in him in the empty pit. She turned to him and much to his surprise, she waved a hand and the ice disappeared into the air, showing her true self. She was a rather slim woman and even though she was supposed to be centuries old, she looked like a mid-twenties woman in her prime albeit slimmer. Much to Ven's surprise, Lissandra had blue eyes.

"Shall we?" she asked.  
"…I've never seen you like this before," he mused.

She smiled at him.

"I've always been like this…you never asked me to show myself," she said as a matter of factly.

Ven nervously scratched his head and some heat built up in his cheeks.

"_I just can't get over that damn accent of hers…and now after she removes her helmet and shows her face, it's like icing on the cake that she's a beautiful woman…WAIT WHAT?! SHE'S CENTURIES OLD. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAXWELL!"_

Ven shook his brain free of his thoughts as Lissandra laughed softly.

"You're quite cute when you're flustered," she teased.

She winked at him as she beckoned him.

"Time to take you to where you'll be staying," she said.

A nod was his reply as he followed her through the door.


End file.
